Punishment
by Kaho
Summary: Dia suka mengunyah permen bubble gum, kaos lengan pendek kebesaran dan celana abri menjadi kebanggaannya. Topi yang selalu dipakai untuk menyembunyikan rambutnya, meski ada beberapa anak rambutnya yang masih kelihatan. Kaki beralas sandal swallow itu melangkah gagah di tengah pasar. Iris hijaunya bergoyang kesana kemari.
1. Chapter 1

Dia suka mengunyah permen bubble gum, kaos lengan pendek kebesaran dan celana abri menjadi kebanggaannya. Topi yang selalu dipakai untuk menyembunyikan rambutnya, meski ada beberapa anak rambutnya yang masih kelihatan. Kaki beralas sandal swallow itu melangkah gagah di tengah pasar. Iris hijaunya bergoyang kesana kemari.

Ia akhirnya masuk kesalah satu kedai bertuliskan "H.I.K Hidangan Istimewa Konoha" di spanduk yang sudah sobek bin robek.

"Bang! Kopinya satu yak."

* * *

**Tittle: Punishment**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

**Rate: T**

**Author: Kaho**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**Fic tergaring sepanjang masa. Typos dimana-mana, OOC, Gaje, menjijikkan, bikin muntaber.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno, seorang siswi cantik namun bodoh. Tak akan ada yang menyangka di balik dandanannya setiap kali ia kesekolah –rok 20cm diatas lutut, seragam ketat, sepatu sneaker, dandanan yang terbilang wah untuk kalangan remaja, ia adalah anak seorang dari kuli panggul yang kadang berpenampilan tomboy hanya agar semua temannya tidak mengenalinya. Sakura Haruno, siswi miskin yang pura-pura menjadi kaya. Tak ada satu pun yang bisa di banggakan darinya, dia sombong, keras kepala, bodoh, kasar, dan miskin tentu saja.

Sakura Haruno, demi mendapatkan uang jajan ia rela bekerja menjadi kuli di pasar. Yah tentu saja dengan pakaian laki-laki. Malu memang, tapi kalau tidak begini darimana dia dapat uang untuk beli make up, beli semua barang-barangnya? Dari orang tua? Che, makan aja susah mau minta dari mereka.

"Oi, Sak. Entar lu mau ikut ke mall kagak nih?" tanya gadis barbie sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, No. Gue sibuk banget hari ini." Sakura mengangkat cermin Hello Kitty yang selalu berada di genggamannya, "Kayaknya enggak deh."

"Yah payah lu." Ino, gadis barbie itu melipat tangannya di dada, "Emang sibuk ngapain sih? Setiap gue ajak lu ke mall pasti ada aja alasan buat lu ngehindar."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, Ino menengok dan ikutan berhenti. "Udahlah No. Gue beneran sibuk!"

Alis pirang itu bertahutan, bola mata aqua marinenya menatap sahabat yang sedang mematung di depannya, "Iya iya."

Ino Yamanaka, gadis yang mendapat julukan berbinya sekolah itu adalah sahabat Sakura. Sahabat pertama sejak Sakura berada di SMA ini. Tentu saja gadis bermahkota pink itu tak mengatakan bahwa dia dari keluarga miskin. Apalagi Ino seorang model yang cukup terkenal di sekolahnya, jika ia tahu bahwa dia miskin mana sudi si berbi temenan sama dia. Sempat dulu ia hampir ketahuan saat lagi bawain belanjaan di pasar. Kalang kabut Sakura dibuatnya, hingga akhirnya dia bilang kalo cowok di pasar itu saudara kembarnya yang kabur dari rumah.

Kedua gadis cantik berkaki jenjang itu terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju keruang kelasnya lalu berpencar ke tempat duduk masing masing. Ino duduk di bagian depan sedangkan Sakura duduk di paling belakang. Sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatinya Sakura merasa iri, hatinya merasa sakit saat melihat hidup Ino yang begitu sempurna. Dia cantik, pintar, baik dan tentu saja kaya. Huufft! Sakura menumpukan dagunya di meja, sedangkan iris hijaunya terus mengamati sahabatnya yang sedang bercanda. Kapan hidupnya akan berubah seperti dia, dia bosan menjadi miskin!

"Sakura-san, kau sedang apa?"

"Ah?" Sakura menoleh, mendapati pemuda pucat sudah duduk di sampingnya, "Kau tadi bilang sesuatu, Sai?"

Sai, pemuda itu menunjuk majalah fashion yang sudah remuk, "Sakura-san sedang marah?"

"Ah." Sakura menggaruk pipinya dan segera memasukkan majalahnya tadi, matanya menatap pemuda di sampingnya. Tampan, dan polos.

Sai sebenarnya sangat tampan, hanya saja dia terkesan culun karena kerjanya hanya berkeliaran di perpustakaan. Daripada untuk bermain, dia lebih suka menyendiri sambil menggores-gores kanvasnya. Sai juga bukan dari keluarga yang miskin, orangtuanya pemilik museum seni di desa Konoha. Hanya saja penampilannya terlalu norak untuk ukuran orang kaya. Sakura mendengus geli saat memperhatikan teman sebelahnya. Sedangkan Sai segera menoleh.

"Ti—tidak ada apa-apa. Hehe." Kata Sakura seolah mengerti yang di pikirkan Sai.

Ruangan kelas yang memang setiap hari ramai, yang cowok main kejar-kajaran, main panco, kadang bikin pesawat. Yang cewek sibuk ngegosip, sibuk foto-foto, sibuk dandan, dan ada beberapa yang sibuk belajar.

"Eh eh liat nih pesawat gue!" kata Naruto sambil nge-HAH-in pesawat kertasnya bangga.

"Eleeehh palingan pesawat lu gak bisa ngalahin punya gue nih!" cibir Kiba, saingan Naruto dalam hal mainan buatan tangan.

Setelah adu mulut kedua pemuda itu nerbangin pesawat kertasnya. Nguuuuuuuung~~

Prek

Kedua pemuda itu langsung membatu saat tahu pesawatnya mendarat di wajah seseorang yang mendadak membuka pintu. Lelaki emo itu lalu memungut dua pesawat terbang yang baru saja menggunakan wajahnya sebagai bandara. Sambil terus jinjing kopernya, mata si emo melihat para siswa yang sudah buru-buru duduk di tempatnya.

"Aiihhhhhhh~ Guru baru ya?" kata gadis berambut mawar sambil ngebenahi kacamatanya.

"Selamat pagi." Ujar pemuda tampan itu setelah meletakkan kopernya di atas meja.

"SELAMAT PAGIIIIIIIIIIII!" sahut para murid yang kebanyakan sambutan dari para siswi. Gimana nggak semakin heboh saja, pagi-pagi begini ada makhluk ganteng tinggi yang masuk keruang kelas mereka. Ribut ribut dah.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha, guru pengganti untuk Kakashi." Sasuke mengeluarkan penggarisnya lalu dengan tiba-tiba memukul papan tulis di sampingnya, para siswi yang niatnya tadi mau godain langsung ngebenahin duduknya, "Selama pelajaranku, aku harap tidak ada yang bermain-main, yang tidak memperhatikannya akan mendapat hukuman!"

CTAAARRRRR

"MENGERTI?!"

CTAAAAARR

"AKU BILANG MENGERTI?"

"ME—MENGERTI PAK!"

Sasuke ngangguk-ngangguk, namun mata kelamnya langsung tertuju pada sosok pink yang sedang asik manggut-manggut. Sasuke berjalan mendekat, memperhatikan gadis pink yang sedang memakai kuteksnya. Telinganya tersumpal dengan earphone yang terhubung dengan ponsel di mejanya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, ia berusaha memanggil gadis itu namun tak di gubris. Hingga akhirnya dia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan gadis putih susu itu.

"_Cakep dikit deketin, bohai dikit jabanin. Hatiku terus –aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

Crot.

* * *

**Tubi kontinyu..**

* * *

Nah ke publish deh heuheu, yang udah baca mind to ripyu please? Walo pun ficnya ancur lebur kayak gini, review sangat dinanti.. *lempar senyum


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura duduk terdiam sambil jari-jarinya memainkan rok mini berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan. Kepalanya menunduk, mata emeraldnya berjalan kesana kemari sambil beberapa kali melirik melalui ekor matanya. Keringatnya sudah sedari tadi mengalir. _Tamat sudah! _Batinnya mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, di balik meja kerja dengan beberapa buku menumpuk disana, Sasuke yang merupakan guru baru sedang memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Alisnya bertautan hingga terlihat menjadi satu. Ia menyentuh-nyentuh cat kering berwarna hijau yang melintang di wajah sempurnanya.

PYAR!

Sakura berjengit sambil matanya melotot kearah pecahan kaca yang baru saja dibanting. Ia lalu menoleh kearah sosok laki-laki yang sedang menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi, _Benarkan_.. _Mati sudah!_

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya yang serasa sangat berat karena kemarahan yang menumpuk menghampiri sosok pink yang sedang duduk dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kau." Suara yang berat itu menyeruak di dalam ruangan berukuran 10x10 meter. Sakura mendongak.

"Harus mendapatkan hukuman!"

* * *

**Tittle: Punishment**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

**Rate: T**

**Author: Kaho**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**Fic tergaring sepanjang masa. Typos dimana-mana, OOC, Gaje, menjijikkan, bikin muntaber.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 begin**

* * *

"Ah si Sakura ini. Bisa-bisanya dia berbuat hal sekonyol itu." Ino mengelap peluh di dahinya. "Aku jadi sendiri kan."

Entah kenapa siang ini begitu panas, meski sudah berteduh di bawah pohon tetap saja rasanya seperti terbakar. Ino membaringkan tubuhnya terlentang, mata aquamarine-nya menerawang ke langit. Ia sesekali melenguh kepanasan.

Wuss~

"Kyaah!" Ino bangkit cepat-cepat saat dengan tidak sopan membuka rok mininya.

"Ungu."

"Huh?" Ino menoleh kesana kemari, "Ah?"

Mata aquamarinenya menatap sosok putih yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Senyuman manis selalu saja terukir. Sambil terus memegangi kertas gambarnya, Sai perlahan duduk di samping gadis berkuncir kuda itu.

"Ungu muda atau ungu tua ya tadi?" ujarnya diselingi tawa pelan.

"Sai!"

"Hahaha..."

* * *

Empat mata berbeda warna itu terus bertatapan, sang emerald sesekali mengelak dari tatapan mengintimidasi dari sang onyx. Sudah sedari tadi wajah mereka berdekata, bahkan hidung mungilnya mampu mencium aroma nafas dari pemuda di hadapannya.

Jika memang bisa pergi, sudah Sakura lakukan daritadi. Hanya saja dua tangan kekar yang mengurungnya tak bisa ia lewati begitu saja.

"A—pa hukumannya?" ucap Sakura sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, jika diperhatikan gadis itu manis juga.

"Hn~" Sasuke menarik kedua lengannya dan melipatnya di dada. "Selama satu minggu kau harus membantuku di perpustakaan."

Sakura mendesah lega, "Baik sensei."

_Ahh! Aku kira hukuman menyeramkan._

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Sakura membungkuk dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Baru saja ingin melangkah sesuatu menahannya.

"Kau pikir Cuma itu saja hukuman yang akan aku berikan setelah kau membuatku cacat seperti ini?" Sasuke menuding cat di wajahnya.

"Itu kan hanya kuteks kering, sensei bisa membersihkannya." Sakura mencibir.

"Tapi kau yang menumpahkannya di wajahku!"

"Sensei lebay!"

_Apa dia bilang? Aku lebay?_

GREP

"Kyaah! Senseiii!" Sakura berteriak spontan saat dengan tiba-tiba dan dengan tidak sopan Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya. Menopang berat tubuhnya di bahu lebar si guru kurangajar itu.

"Berisik!" kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan tubuh ringan itu di atas mejanya setelah menyingkirkan buku-bukunya. "Kau bilang tadi aku apa?"

Sakura meneguk ludahnya, benar-benar habis kali ini. Kalau sampai membuatnya marah bisa-bisa dia diperkosa sampai mati.

"Maaf Sakuse-sensei." Ujar Sakura lirih.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sa-su-ke!"

"Eh.. Ma—maaf. Sasuke-sensei."

"Apakah hanya itu saja yang bisa kau katakan?"

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, menampakkan wajah memelas dengan bibir melengkung turun. Namun apa, Sasuke hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan datar sedatar-datarnya.

"Apa yang sensei mau?" ucapnya kemudian dibarengi dengan kekehan dari pemuda tampan yang sedang semi menindihnya.

"Bersihkan benda hijau ini dari wajahku." Kata Sasuke, "Sebelum selesai kau takkan kubiarkan pergi!"

Sakura mendesah panjang, sebal kenapa hanya karena sebuah kuteks dia harus di timpa kemalangan seperti ini. Setelah terdiam cukup lama Sakura mulai menggerakkan tangannya, jari-jari lentiknya menggapai kotoran di wajah putih senseinya.

"AKH! Kau mau membersihkannya atau mau mengulitiku?!" semprot Sasuke.

"Ih jorok! Liurnya kena muka tau!" balas Sakura, "ngomong ngomong bisa nggak sih kita duduk saja? Jijik tau kayak gini."

"Hn?"

Yep, posisi yang Sasuke lakukan memang membuat risih Sakura. Dia bebaringan di meja, sedangkan tangan senseinya mengepung di samping tubuhnya. Apalagi kakinya ngangkang gegara Sasuke berdiri di tengah-tengahnya. Mepet lagi.

"Tidak! Kau pasti akan kabur." Tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah. "Cepat bersihkan!"

Sakura cemberut, kalau saja si menyebalkan ini bukan gurunya pasti sudah di tonjok, di jambak, di cekek, ditendang kemaluannya dari tadi! Sial benar! Tapi akhirnya Sakura mulai membersihkan kotoran di muka Sasuke. Ia mengorek-ngorek cat itu dengan kukunya, sedangkan Sasuke memperhatikan jari-jari lentik itu bergerak di wajahnya.

Sebenarnya tak cukup banyak, hanya cat selidi dengan panjang 5 cm di wajahnya. Tapi memang dasarnya Sasuke sendiri yang rewel.

* * *

"Sialan!" umpat Sakura dalam perjalanan pulang. "Gara-gara kudu ngebersihin kuteks itu gue harus pulang malam begini."

Memang ada aja alasan Sasuke agar Sakura tidak pergi, dari ngebersihin kuteks, nyuciin mukanya, beliin minum, mijitin. Blablabla.

BRRRMM! Ciiiiit

"Kyaaah!" Sakura menurunkan roknya tersibak gara-gara motor yang lewat. Dengan wajah super marah dia nyincingin lengan bajunya, melangkah berat kearah moge yang berhenti di depannya.

"HEI! Brengsek! Lu pikir ini jalan milik nenek moyang lo!" Omelnya sambil nendangin motor bermerek MTT Gas Turbine Superbike.

Sakura tambah marah karena pemiliknya hanya diam duduk di mobil dengan helm masih membungkus kepalanya.

"EEEHH! Lu ngajak berantem?" Sakura pasang kuda-kuda, "Sini gue ladenin!"

"Huh! Kau ini benar-benar bertemperamen tinggi." Pemilik moge itu akhirnya membuka helmnya, "kalau begitu terus kau akan cepat mati."

"Sasasasasasassuke-sensei?" Sakura akhirnya malah kelabakan sendiri.

"Khukhukhu~" Sasuke ngelus-ngelus dagunya, "Kalau kau galak begitu, mana ada yang akan mendekatimu."

Nyut!

Sakura dapat merasakan perempatan mampir di jidatnya. "Memang apa urusannya dengan sensei! Laku gak laku itu derita saya." Sakura buang muka.

"Iya sih. Calon perawan tua nih." Ledek Sasuke.

Habis sudah! Sabar yang Sakura miliki mulai pudar, apalagi melihat senseinya itu terkekeh senang. Benar-benar, dia tak perduli lagi dia itu siapa.

GREP

Baru mau melayangkan tinjunya Sasuke sudah keburu menarik tangannya.

"Eh apa apaan ini? Sensei mesum nih!" kata Sakura memberontak.

"Sudah biar kau antar kau pulang!" kata Sasuke berusaha menarik Sakura mendekat.

"Ogah!" Sakura kekeuh, "Pasti sensei niat mau bawa saya ke hotel kan? Trus di sana sensei mau merawanin saya!"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang lalu melepaskan genggaman di tangan Sakura. _Tuh kan benar, dia pasti mau bawa gue ke hotel! Dasar mesum! _Batin Sakura yang lalu berjalan melewati gurunya yang masih asyik duduk di mogenya. Baru beberapa langkah melewatinya, Sasuke turun dari mogenya dan langsung menyahut tubuh pendek itu, menggendongnya untuk duduk di motornya.

"Kyaaaaahhh! Sensei!" Sakura meronta-ronta. "Sensei mesuuuuuuuumm!"

"Berisik!" kata Sasuke sambil mendudukkan Sakura di mogenya, tentunya dia tidak mendudukkannya di bagian belakang melainkan di depan dengan posisi berhadapan dengannya. Dengan begini Sakura tak akan bisa loncat.

"AKU MAU TURUN! AKU MAU TURUN!" rengeknya sambil menggerakkan badannya yang di dekap oleh sebelah tangan Sasuke.

"BISA DIAM TIDAK!" Bentak Sasuke.

Sakura langsung mengkeret mendengarnya, pasrah saja saat sensei gilanya itu ngeboncengin dia dengan posisi kayak gini.

"Nah! Begitu kan bagus." Sasuke kemudian menyalakan mesin motornya.

WUSSSSSS!

"Kyaaaah!" lagi-lagi Sakura memekik saat wajahnya menampar dada sasuke yang tertutup kemeja putih panjang saat dengan tiba-tiba motornya melaju sangat cepat. Sasuke memang memakai jaket, hanya saja resletingnya dibiarkan terbuka.

"Pegangan!" kata Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa terus memegangimu!"

"Kalau begitu pelan-pelan saja!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangannya di tubuh Sakura dan malah menambah kecepatan, dan kali ini membuat tubuhnya semakin berhimpitan. Mau tak mau, karena dia takut mati muda akhirnya dia memeluk tubuh senseinya, menempelkan kepalanya di dada pria menyebalkan itu dengan kedua paha putihnya menindih paha Sasuke. Menyebalkan! Apalagi dia dengan posisi ngangkang!

* * *

Tobi kontinyu

* * *

Hehew.. dah lah segini saja -_-

**Mind to RnR please :***


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura masih memeluk tubuh senseinya itu, takut jika ia melepaskannya ia akan terbang bebas kayak debu. Si emo yang sedari tadi belum ada niatan untuk memelankan motornya menyeringai.

_Kena batunya kau, bocah!_

* * *

**Tittle: Punishment**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

**Rate: T**

**Author: Kaho**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**Fic tergaring sepanjang masa. Typos dimana-mana, OOC, Gaje, menjijikkan, bikin muntaber.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 begin**

* * *

Motor gede yang sudah sejak tadi memanas belum juga ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti, bahkan terlihat pemiliknya semakin menambah kecepatan. Tak peduli dengan gadis pink yang semakin memucat karena ketakutan. Sakura sebenarnya sudah berteriak berhenti saat mereka melewati rumahnya. Namun dengan enteng si empunya motor malah bilang '_maaf kelewatan, kita ulangi lagi, aku tidak mau berbelok'_ blablabla. Hampir satu jam terus seperti itu, Sakura ingin saja melompat, tapi takut badannya remuk menghantam aspal.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri terlihat sangat menikmati menyiksa bocah menyebalkan ini. Tampang ketakutan yang ditunjukkan Sakura sangat bertolak belakang dengan tampang tengil saat ia menjumpainya pertama kali.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Sasuke-kun, tolong bawa ini, ini, ini, dan ini." Ucap Mikoto sambil menyodorkan barang bawaannya kepada putranya, Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus saat melihat tumpukan plastik besar di hadapannya, "Iya."

Kebiasaan tiap pagi, Sasuke harus menemani ibunya untuk belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari di pasar Konoha. Dia bisa saja menolak dan menyuruh Itachi, kakaknya sendiri untuk menemani ibunya, tapi Mikoto menolak, katanya kalau sama Itachi bakal repot, habisnya Itachi suka godain cewek-cewek di pasar ini. Boro-boro yang muda, yang udah bau tanah ikut digoda. Ckckckc

Dan lagi Cuma Sasuke yang bisa ngendarai mobil.

"Nah sekarang kita belanja ke tukang daging." Kata Mikoto buru-buru.

"Eh? Masih kurang?" kata Sasuke sambil ngangkatin plastik-plastiknya.

"Kakakmu Itachi minta dibuatin ayam penyet."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus namun segera menyusul ibunya.

"Yang ini berapaan?" tanya Mikoto sambil nekan-nekan dagingnya.

"Sekilo 70ribu."

"Mahal amat mas, 30ribu aja deh."

"Buseeet drastis banget mpok turunnya."

"Alah bang, kecil begini kok mahal banget."

Blablabla...

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya saat dirasa acara tawar menawar kali ini akan memakan waktu berjam-jam. Sasuke menyilangkan lengannya sambil beberapa kali menengok kearah jam tangannya. Meski hanya menggunakan kaos oblong hitam dengan celana abri sepanjang lutut tetap saja banyak wanita-wanita disana melirik, dari bocah sampe nenek-nenek langsung dandan.

"Ibu.." kata Sasuke menengahi acara tawar-menawar itu, Mikoto menoleh. "Aku mau istirahat di warung HIK itu." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Iya-iya sudah sana." Kata Mikoto.

Sambil nenteng-nenteng plastik besar berjumlah empat itu Sasuke masuk ke sebuah warung kecil yang menyajikan hidangan khas Konoha.

"Bang, es tes tawar satu." Kata Sasuke keringetan.

"Siap!"

Sasuke melirik, mata gelapnya melihat kearah sosok bocah laki-laki bertopi dengan bulumata yang lentik. Terlihat helaian berwarna pink keluar dari topinya.

"Apa?" tanya bocah itu masih tetap sibuk meniupi kopinya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh kesana kemari lalu menunjuk hidungnya. "Aku?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi, kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu. Dasar homo."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, tak suka dengan kata yang barusan bocah itu lontarkan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" bocah itu menyeruput kopinya dan lalu melihat kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat terkejut saat melihat butiran indah berwarna hijau sedang menatapnya, ia bahkan tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Tak percaya pemilik bola mata indah itu adalah bocah laki-laki.

"Kau... Laki-laki?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Te-tentu saja! Memangnya aku terlihat seperti wanita?" ujar bocah itu sambil menepuk dadanya yang rata.

"Hmm.. Benar juga sih." Mata Sasuke memicing. "Tapi memangnya ada ya laki-laki rambutnya pink?"

"Uhuk uhuk.." bocah kecil itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri karena tersedak kopi. "Ma-masalah?"

"Nggak sih." Kata Sasuke sante sambil nyedot es tehnya.

"Ya udah diem aja!" ketusnya

Bocah kecil yang sebenarnya memang bukan laki-laki itu kembali meniupi kopinya, menyeruputnya penuh penghayatan.

"Matamu indah."

Croooottt!

Bocah itu kembali tersedak mendengar pengakuan pemuda di sampingnya, dengan mulut nganga dan belepotan kopi ia menoleh kearah pemuda pucat tersebut.

"JANGAN MENGGODAKU!"

* * *

"Huh! Ibu masih belum selesai ya." Keluh Sasuke.

"Ngapain disini?" kata Sakura, bocah kecil tadi.

"Hn? Penting buat tau?"

_Nih cowok ganteng sih! Tapi kelakuannya amit-amit!_

"Nggak sih." Kata Sakura, "cuma merusak pemandangan aja."

"Kamu sendiri ngapain disini?" balas Sasuke tanpa melihat kesosok kecil itu.

"Saya kan kerja."

Sasuke terkekeh, "Kerja? Emang apa yang bisa kamu lakuin dengan badan kurus seperti itu? Ngamen? Ngemis?"

"Ehhh! Sekate-kate , kurus-kurus gini saya juga berguna tauk!"

"Ciyuss?" ledek Sasuke.

"Idiiihhh. Tanya noh ibu-ibu disini siapa saya. Saya yang ngebantu bawa barang-barang yang butuh bantuan." Katanya bangga.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap bocah yang tingginya hanya sebatas bahunya. "Kalau gitu bisa tolongin aku dong."

"Apaan? Ih ogah, kamu aja masih kuat begitu mau nyuruh-nyuruh saya. Maaf aje tapi tenaga saya Cuma disumbangkan untuk ibu-ibu doang." Kata Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke. "Yak, selamat berkeringat ya!"

"Akan ku bayar dua kali lipat." Kata Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura, Sakura menengok.

"Kau pikir bisa menyogokku?" kata Sakura sambil berbalik lagi dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Lima kali lipat?"

Sakura berbalik, "Oke, mana barang-barang yang harus aku bawa?"

_Mata duitan._

* * *

"Adududuh kira-kira dong kalau minta bantuan!" keluh Sakura sambil nyeret plastik-plastik besar belanjaan ibu Sasuke yang bertambah karena Sasuke ikutan belanja.

"Sudah diam!" kata Sasuke yang berjalan didepan. "Nanti ku kasih lebih."

_Enak banget dia, dapet uang sih dapet, tapi kalau kayak gini mending aku tolak tadi._

"Bang ini berapaan?" kata Sasuke.

"Oh kalo apel yang itu harganya 85ribu per kilo."

"Dua kilo dong!"

"Bodoh! Kamu nggak mau nawar?" semprot Sakura sambil menjatuhkan plastik belanjaannya tepat dikaki Sasuke.

"Uwarrg!" Sasuke berjingkat.

"Sekilo 50 aja deh bang!"

"Nggak bisa dek, nanti saya rugi."

"Ya udah kalo nggak mau." Kata Sakura, "yuk cari ditempat lain." Katanya lagi sambil nenteng dua plastik ringan, sisanya memang sengaja biar Sasuke yang bawa.

"EH! Jangan seenaknya lari dari pekerjaan dong!" kata Sasuke sebal sambil mengejar bocah nyebelin itu.

Setelah lari-larian dengan plastik-plastik berat ditangannya Sasuke mulai ngos-ngosan, apalagi dua belanjaannya yang berisi sayur mayur dan telur dibawa kabur.

"AH Sial!" katanya megap-megap. "Kemana dia." Ujarnya lirih.

"Hihihihi.."

Sasuke menoleh saat merasa mengenali suara itu, ia mengintip dari balik tembok dan ternyata memang benar itu suaranya, bocah tengil itu ngangkatin sayuran hasilnya hari ini.

"Untunglah, nggak dapet duit nggak apa-apa. Ini juga udah mending. Seenak udelnya dia nyuruh-nyuruh bawain barang seberat itu." Sakura ngedumel lalu segera menengok sekeliling, Sasuke buru-buru sembunyi. "Panas, gerah habis lari-larian."

Sakura yang bersembunyi di gang sempit nan sepi itu merasa yakin bahwa tak akan ada yang lewat. Dia membuka topinya lalu mengibas-ngibaskan kelehernya. Sasuke sendiri matanya membulat karena dugaannya benar, dia wanita. Sakura kemudian melepas jaketnya, mengambil sebuah pakaian wanita yang ia simpan di balik jaketnya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke melongo saat melihat gadis bermahkota pink itu mengganti bajunya dengan dress bunga-bunga sepanjang lutut. Tak ketinggalan ia buru-buru mengambil hpnya dan mengambil gambar gadis tengil itu.

"Ah! Dimana bocah tengil itu!" teriak Sasuke pelan diiringi seringaian.

"Ah! Gawat!" setelah menyambar jaket dan celana abrinya Sakura lari pontang-panting menjauh, Sasuke tertawa.

Sasuke melangkah kedalam gang tempat dimana Sakura tadi ganti baju, lalu memungut benda yang sempat jatuh dari kantung celananya.

"Sakura Haruno, SMA Konoha."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ciiiiiiittt

Sasuke menghentikan sepedanya di depan rumah megah dengan pagar besi tinggi. Rumah bertingkat tiga dengan tembok yang tinggi.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka kaca helmnya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau tidak mau turun?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Sakura yang masih memeluknya dengan gemetaran.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar." Katanya.

Meski masih gemetaran Sakura perlahan turun dari motor senseinya, takut, lega. Semuanya bercampur aduk. Saat kakinya menapak tanah pun rasanya tak kuat. Ingin berguling-guling saking lemasnya.

"Sudah sana masuk! Kau terlihat menyedihkan seperti itu." Ejek Sasuke.

Sakura cemberut. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi?"

"Ya sudahlah.. " Sasuke kemudian menyalakan mesinnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Bruk!

"Ya Tuhaaaaan!" rengek Sakura lemas. "Sensei sialan!"

Sakura kemudian menengok kearah rumah besar di belakangnya, "Lagian mana mungkin aku tinggal disini."

Sakura bangkit lalu menepuk-nepuk roknya, meski masih sedikit lemas ia berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya yang berada tepat di belakang rumah besar itu.

Merasa Sakura sudah pergi, Sasuke kembali lagi kerumah besar tersebut kemudian melirik tulisan di samping gerbang yang bertuliskan 'UCHIHA'.

Sasuke mendengus lalu memencet tombol rumahnya itu.

"_Iya? Ah Sasuke-sama. Selamat datang." _Kata pelayan wanita saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang muncul di video.

Saat gerbang besar itu terbuka Sasuke segera masuk.

* * *

"ARRRGGGHHH!" Sakura memukul-mukul air di bak mandinya. "Sensei menyebalkan! Awas saja kalau dia macam-macam lagi! Ku tendang telornya! Biar tidak bisa menikaaaahhh!"

"SAKURA BERISIK! Memangnya kau pikir ini jam berapa?"

* * *

"Sakura-chaan~" kata Ino sambil berlari kecil kearah Sakura yang sedang duduk santai di bawah pohon di belakang kelas.

"Hm? Iya kenapa?"

"Ayo buruan ini ada jam olahraga!" kata Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa? Nanti-nanti saja lah, No."

"Ihh, gurunya galak Sak." Kata Ino.

"Iya iya deh, lu duluan aja, entar gue nyusul." Kata Sakura.

"Ya udah gue duluan ya. Awas jangan telat ya."

"Iya iya." Kata Sakura.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, huh panas-panas gini pelajaran olahraga. Entar kalau gosong gimana? Walau ngeluh tetep saja Sakura berjalan untuk mengikuti jam olahraga siang ini.

"Baiklah kali ini kita akan mengulangi pelajaran yang sudah pernah diberikan. Roll depan roll belakang." Kata guru emo itu disusul keluhan anak perempuan.

"Pak! Olahraga yang lain napa sih?" protes salah satu siswi berambut merah mawar. "Kan malu."

"Malu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjongkok dihadapan siswinya itu.

"Malu kan ada cowok-cowok." Katanya tiba-tiba genit sambil beberapa kali ngebenahi kacamatanya.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya lalu menoleh kearah lain, mata gelapnya menangkap siswi pink yang buru-buru pergi menjauh.

"Hei! Kau mau pergi kemana?" kata Sasuke.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, ia membalikkan badannya takut-takut.

"Kau mau bolos jam pelajaranku?" kata Sasuke sambil mendekati Sakura.

"Ng-nggak kok. Siapa bilang? A—aku Cuma mau ke toilet."

"Banyak alasan! Sudah ayo gabung sama yang lain." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeret Sakura. "Nah, sebagai hukumannya kau harus melakukan roll depan roll belakang pertama kali."

"YEEEEE!" sorak siswi-siswi. Sakura cengok namun tidak bisa menolak.

Sakura berjongkok dengan tangan menumpu di matras, saat Sakura hendak berguling Sasuke mendorong pantatnya membuat para siswa siswi bersorak cemburu.

"Apaan sih sensei?! Pegang-pegang pantat saya!" kesal Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu saja." Kata Sasuke.

* * *

KRIIIIINNNGGG!

"Lho, Sakura-chan kok buru-buru mau kemana?" tanya Sai saat melihat Sakura buru memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas saat bel pulang berbunyi.

"A—aku ada urusan." Kata Sakura sambil berlari.

Kreeek~

Sakura menengok kanan kiri. _Bagus! Tidak ada. Bisa kabur. _Batin Sakura sambil berlari di koridor.

"Kok buru-buru sekali?" tanya Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura mneghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Se—sensei?"

"Kau mau kemana sih? Kau tidak lupa dengan hukumanmu kan?"

"A—ee aku sedang tidak enak badan sensei." Kata Sakura belagak sakit.

Plek.

Sakura mendongak saat tangan besar itu menempel didahinya.

"Hangat sih. Hmm.." kata Sasuke, "Hangat bukan karena kau sakit. Sudah jangan pura-pura, ayo ikut!"

_Arrgh! Sialaaan!_

* * *

"Sensei bantuin kenapa?" kata Sakura dengan tumpukan buku yang dibawanya.

Sasuke yang sedang membaca itu menatapnya, "Hn?"

"Cih! Apa tidak ada kata lain?" Sakura ngedumel sambil nata buku-buku itu di raknya masing-masing. "Sensei! Aku tidak sampai untuk rak yang paling atas!" kata Sakura sambil berjinjit mencoba meletakkan bukunya.

Grep

"Kyah~" Sakura memekik saat dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan meletakkan bokongnya di bahu lebar pemuda tinggi itu. "A—apaan sih sensei!"

"Sudah taruh saja." Kata Sasuke.

Dengan wajah memerah bak apel Sakura meletakkan buku tersebut ketempatnya.

"Sensei geser! Buku ini bukan disini tempatnya."

"Huh? Kau memanfaatkan aku?"

"Salah sendiri. Sudah! Geser dong!"

"Iya bawel!"

Sakura terkekeh.

Baru beberapa kali melangkahkan kakinya, Sasuke mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan karena menginjak sesuatu. Tangan besarnya segera menarik Sakura yang hampir terjatuh berlawanan dengannya, membiarkan tubuhnya dihantam tubuh gadis itu. Tangan Sakura yang sempat ingin bertahan dengan memegang rak buku malah membuat raknya bergoyang. Sasuke segera membalikkan posisi agar rak buku tersebut menimpa dirinya.

"SENSEEEEIIIIIII!"

* * *

Tobi kontinyu

Hehew.. dah lah segini saja -_-

Mind to RnR please :*


End file.
